Pensar
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: Una carta, escrita por los sentimientos. Posdata: Harry Potter aquel niño que solo vive para amarte


**La historia la escribía durante un momento bueno como sea. . .se que es extraño pero me dije porque no. Esta historia se la dedico a una persona especial aunque me matara por la vergüenza que sentirá después de leerla. **

**Lo relacione con Harry y Ginny ya que ellos comenzaron como amigos y nuevos novios, un buen ejemplo para la historia. **

**Espero que les guste **

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino J.K Rowling **

**Pensar**

_Querida Ginny _

_Hay personas enamorados.. Amores extraños, amores de odio, amores de amigos. Muchos amores en todo el mundo. Sentimientos extraños, sentiemientos vergonzosos, sentimientos que crees que jamás volverás a sentir con otra persona. _

_Como empezó todo esto. Muchas veces te preguntas como paso todo eso, y tal vez solo te pones a pensar eso solo cuando te enojas o estas demasiado feliz. _

_Muchas veces te pones a pensar todo lo que has pasado con esa persona. Pero también te pones a pensar que le quieres, sin importar si mucha gente te dice que eso no va durar. No te importa si tienes que recorrer varias calles para verle. _

_En este caso yo me pongo a pensar que esto comenzó siendo amigos. Si amigos. No supe cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti. Lo único que tengo claro ahora es que te quiero. _

_Me pongo a pensar lo que me gusta de ti, son varias cosas sinceramente. No se donde empezar. . . Tu forma de pensar, me gusta como me hablas, me gusta como intentas protegerme, me gusta la forma que ves a la persona, me gusta que me soportes, me gusta como escribes, me gusta que eres igual de cursi que yo, me gusta que oír te cantar aunque no des con una nota, me gusta que me beses, me gusta que me ayudes, me gusta tus caras cuando estas enojada, me gusta que me abraces, me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta jugar a cualquier tontería, me gusta tus mejillas, me gusta tus manos, me gusta que me conozca, me gusta verte dormida, me gusta que los dos nos quedemos dormidos, me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa, me gusta cuando te asustas, me gusta recordarte, me gusta verte, me gusta mirarte mientras estudias, me gusta distraerte, me gusta robarte una sonrisa, me gusta que intentar robarte un beso, me gusta que me escuches, me gustas enseñarte, me gusta que me recuerdes el dia que empezó esto, me gusta que te guste lo que escribo (que raro se escucho eso), me gusta que me pares cuando me paso de mano larga, me gusta que me vuelvas mandilón, me gusta que seas mi amiga, me gusta ser tu novio pero lo que me gusta mas es pensar que esto es para toda la vida. _

_También me pongo a pensar lo que no me gusta de ti, son tan pocas cosas que no quiero escribir eso en esta carta. Porque si vamos a eso tu podrías escribir miles de hojas sobre mis defectos pero aun sigues conmigo aunque sea un idiota. Pensar, lo único que puedo hacer bien, con mis pensamientos puedo crear historias. Que la verdad la mayoría están pensadas en ti. Lo se soy patético cursi pero pienso que es lo que mas te gusta de mi. _

_Aun si tampoco puedo evitar en pensar cuando te alejes de mi, cuando te des cuenta que hay mejores que yo, no quiero pensar en que te hartes de mi, no quiero pensar que ya no te importe esto, no quiero pensar que dejes en pensar en mi, no quiero pensar que estés con otro , no quiero pensar que me estés utilizando, no quiero pensar que soy muy poco para ti, no quiero pensar que no te veré en semanas, no quiero pensar que la puedo jod, no quiero que pises mis sentimientos, no quiero pensar en dejar de ser tu amigo, no quiero pensar que esta historia se acabe, no quiero pensar que te dejare de besar, no quiero pensar que seguiremos peleando, no quiero pensar que dejes de ser mi novia, no quiero pensar que estos pensamientos se vuelvan realidad._

_Pensar, lo único que puedo hacer bien, recuerdalo. Ya que mis pensamientos siempre son tuyos. _

_No me importa si alguien lo lee, no me importa que me digan cursi, no me importa si te da vergüenza cuando lo leas, no me importa si se burlan de mi, no me importa si me lo agradeces Lo único que me importa es que te quiero, te adoro, te AMO. _

De: Harry Potter aquel niño que solo vive para amarte


End file.
